Haine et Amour
by Little Red Heart
Summary: Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de mon meilleur ami ? J'aurais pu aimer n'importe qui d'autre mais non, il a fallu que ce soit lui...
1. Chapitre 1

Ah, je suis vraiment nul pour les résumés, 'fin bref voilà un two-shot (normalement) tout mignon, sur Rei et Len. Donc c'est du yaoi, alors pas la peine de lire si tu n'aimes pas.

**Note **: - Comme mon amie, qui corrige normalement mes écrits ne me réponds plus depuis quelques jours, ce chapitre n'as pas pu être corrigé alors désolé pour les fautes ^^'

-Le nom de Len apparait 53 fois dans ce chapitre.

**Disclamer **: Rei et Len ne m'appartienne pas. Mais si vous trouvez un Rei à vendre dite le moi ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**Je le déteste depuis que j'ai compris que je l'aimais.**

1 nouveau message de Len, reçu à 13h22 :

_« Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? »_

Je lève la tête de mon portable pour regarder mon meilleur ami, assis de l'autre côté du banc. Len me regarde, attendant sa réponse. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il me fait un signe comme quoi il m'expliquera plus tard. J'hoche alors la tête pour le lui dire que c'est ok pour ce soir et il me sourit. Avec Len, on a plus besoin de mot pour ce comprendre. On se connait depuis la 6éme et on ne s'est presque jamais séparé depuis.

Len est un garçon avec de magnifiques yeux bleus comme un ciel après un orage, d'un bleu intense, pur. Ses cheveux d'or comme un champ de blé sous le soleil et qui semble si doux, attirent de nombreuses filles mais il les repousse toujours, avec un splendide sourire qui leur fait oublier qu'elles viennent de se faire rejeter par le plus beau garçon du lycée.

Vous trouvez peut être que j'en fais un peu trop ? Oui peut-être, mais Len est quand même une personne magnifique –et je ne parle pas que de son apparence- en plus d'être beau, il est gentil avec tout le monde. Il est très sympathique, toujours le sourire aux lèvres ce qui le rend encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à blaguer sur tous et n'importe quoi, toujours entouré de beaucoup d'amis. Il a une sœur jumelle, Rin, qui lui à valut dès son entré en 6éme, l'attention de tous –faut dire que les jumeau ça a toujours fasciné les gens. Ça additionné à sa beauté d'ange tomber du ciel, lui a fait gagner le titre, affreusement ridicule, de « populaire », qui ne l'a pas quitté de son entré au collège, jusqu'au lycée, même si sa sœur n'est plus dans le même établissement.

_Je me demande souvent comment quelqu'un comme lui a pu devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme moi._

Moi je suis son opposer. Rien que physiquement déjà : j'ai des cheveux noirs corbeau et la peau tellement pâle qu'on dirait un cadavre. La seule touche de couleur chez moi ce sont mes yeux, ils sont dorés. Oui dorés c''est horrible hein ? Pâle reflet des cheveux d'or de Len comme s'il m'était inaccessible. Je déteste mes yeux.

Ensuite mon caractère fini de m'opposer complétement à mon ami. Contrairement à lui, je suis quelqu'un d'assez taciturne, froid et qui n'aime pas parler. Enfin, il y a bien une personne qui arrive à me faire parler pendant des heures. Oui, c'est Len.

Les amis de Len –oui car même s'ils restent avec moi, ce ne sont pas mes amis mais ceux de Len- ce lèvent presque en même temps. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie qui nous annonce la fin de la pause de midi. Len ce lève à son tour et me fait un bref signe de la main avant de s'éloigner avec ses amis pour retourner dans sa classe tandis que moi je pars de l'autre côté pour rejoindre la salle des premières L, où la classe la plus petite du lycée avec onze élèves, dont seulement deux garçons.

C'est la première année que Len est moi on est séparé –si on ne compte pas la 6éme où on n'était pas dans la même classe-, lui a choisi d'aller dans la filière scientifique alors que moi, qui suis vraiment nul en math, j'ai décidé de suivre la voie de la littérature.

Notre professeur arrive rapidement et nous fait entrés. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, c'est-à-dire au fond, contre le mur, seul. Bien que nous ne soyons que deux mecs dans la classe, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous entendions. D'ailleurs c'est plutôt l'inverse, il m'ignore complétement, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je n'ai pas besoin du semblant d'amitié qu'il pourrait m'offrir, je n'ai pas besoin d'ami, j'ai Len et ça me suffit.

Au début de l'année, plusieurs filles on tentées de faire ami-ami avec moi, mais on vite abandonnées quand elles se sont heurtées à un mur de froideur. Je suis froid avec tout le monde, quand je ne connais pas, et même quand je connais très bien une personne il m'arrive d'être froid avec elle. Len en a déjà fait l'expérience.

_Ah ! Pourquoi es ce que je ramène encore tous à Len ?! _

Ça fait plusieurs semaines – mois, années ?- que je ramène tous à Len. Raah je le déteste ! Tu ne veux pas arrêter d'occuper mes pensées Len ? J'essaie de mon concentré sur le cours, qui dans d'autre circonstance m'intéresserais, mais Len revient encore et toujours hanté mon esprit, et avec lui les centaines de questions qui restent sans réponses depuis plusieurs mois auquel s'ajoute encore de nouvelle.

Es-ce-que Len me considère vraiment comme son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi Len reste-t-il avec moi ? Es-ce-que Len ne fait-il pas semblant d'être mon ami car il a pitié de moi ? Es-ce-que Len n'en a pas marre de moi, qui ne parle jamais aux autres ? Pourquoi est-ce-que Len veux venir chez moi ce soir ? Len veux-t-il me dire qu'il ne veut plus être mon ami ? Es-ce-que Len… ? Pourquoi Len … ? Len… Len … Len...

_Veux-tu arrêter d'occuper mes pensées ?!_

Je soupire et me frotte les yeux, ça m'énerve. Pourquoi je ne peux pas me sortir son nom de ma tête ? Je le déteste. C'est mon meilleur ami, la seule personne qui compte pour moi en dehors de ma famille, je le déteste. Je me suis attaché à lui alors que je m'étais promis de ne jamais devenir ami avec quelqu'un, c'est le seul qui arrive à m'arracher des sourires qui ne sont pas forcés, je le déteste. C'est le seul qui fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite qu'il ne devrait, je le déteste.

_Je le déteste depuis que j'ai compris que je l'aimais._

Je me fige à cette pensée. J'ai compris depuis longtemps ce que je ressens pour mon ami, mais c'est la première fois que je me l'avoue à moi-même. Je l'aime.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je retiens un petit gémissement, je l'aime bordel ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce je tombe amoureux de lui ? Le fait que ce soit un homme n'est pas ce qui me dérange, je sais depuis longtemps que je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, mais c'est mon meilleur ami il ne peut rien avoir d'autre entre nous ! Et puis je suis sûr qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un, pour quels autres raisons sinon il refuserait de sortir avec une des nombreuses filles qui constituent son fan-club ?

J'essaie de m'imaginer la fille dont seraient amoureux Len. Une belle blonde à forte poitrine ? Où une jolie brune avec de beaux yeux vert ? Peut-être est-ce une rousse, après tout c'est vrai qu'il y en a des pas mal.

Cette réflexion, en plus de me torturer mentalement, me donne mal à la tête. Je croise mes bras devant moi et pose mon front contre la table froide. Je ferme les yeux et mes pensées me mènent de nouveau au blond. Je n'essaie pas de penser à autre chose, de toute façon je ne peux pas. Ça fait longtemps que je ne peux plus.

_Len. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je t'aime ? _

_Je suis assis à une table du self, seul comme toujours. Ça fait une semaine que je suis entré au collège et je n'ai pas adressé la parole à une seule personne, même pas un prof. Nouvel exploit, il faudra que je le marque. J'aime la solitude, elle est facile à conserver. Pas comme l'amitié, ça il faut l'entretenir, c'est dure et ça ne sert à rien. Avant j'avais des amis. Enfin je crois, je les ai oubliés comme eux mon oubliés. Aujourd'hui je mange seul, comme toujours. Ma grande sœur Rui, qui a deux ans de plus que moi, a bien essayer de me faire des amis, elle et ses amis ont mangés avec moi les deux premiers jours. Puis, en voyant que je ne parlerais pas, elle a laissée tomber et n'est plus venue avec moi le midi. J'aime bien Rui, elle est gentille et essaie toujours de me comprendre, même si elle sait qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, je lui parle mais seulement à la maison, pas au collège ni ailleurs, comme ça elle peut faire comme si elle ne me connaissait pas, ça lui fera moins honte. Je suis sûr qu'elle a honte de moi, mes parents aussi ont honte de moi, honte d'avoir un fils aussi asocial, aussi froid, aussi taciturne, aussi moi. _

_Un plateau vient se poser en face du mien. Je lève les yeux vers son propriétaire, un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, blond aux yeux bleu, puis je rebaisse la tête aussi tôt, il ne faut pas le regarder, comme ça il s'en ira. _

_Mais le garçon blond ne s'en va pas, il demande s'il peut s'assoir et comme je ne réponds pas il s'installe en face de moi. Je garde les yeux fixés sur mon repas pour ne pas croiser son regard. Lui me parle, enfin parle tout seul surtout, je fais comme si je ne l'écoutais pas mais en fait j'écoute tous ce qu'il me dit. Je suis intrigué, pourquoi ce garçon c'est assis avec moi ? Pourquoi me parle-t-il sans arrêt ? Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas d'amis, je l'ai déjà avec d'autre personne et il n'a pas l'air de ceux qui sont rejeter par les autres. _

_Pendant tous le repas le garçon n'arrête pas de parler de tous et de rien, enfin surtout de rien. Je ne lui accorde que de bref regard en coins. Quand j'ai fini de manger, je me lève et va débarrasser mon plateau avant de sortir dans la cour. Le blond, s'empresse de terminer son repas et sort à son tour. Il me cherche rapidement du regard avant de courir vers moi._

_-Eh ! Attend moi ! cri-t-il dans mon dos._

_Si je continu de l'ignoré il finira par en avoir marre et me fichera enfin la paix. Il faut que je continu de marcher sans me retourner, comme ça il comprendra que j'en ai rien à faire de lui. Peut-être que je devrais me m'être à courir ?_

_Je m'arrête._

_Il me rejoint en courant et me fait un grand sourire. Il continu de parler et de parler pendant les vingt minutes qu'il nous reste avant de reprendre les cours. Ça passe rapidement. Trop rapidement. La sonnerie l'interrompt et il sursaute. Il me salut et commence à s'éloigné. Il s'arrête puis se tourne vers moi._

_-Au fait, je m'appelle Len, et toi ? demande-t-il en souriant._

_Il attend une réponse, que je ne lui donne pas. On se regarde, les secondes s'étirent et se transforme en minutes. Je ne réponds pas. Il parait déçu. Son sourire se fane puis disparait._

_-Bon tant pis, murmure-t-il en s'éloignant à nouveau._

_Je le regarde partir, hésite. Ouvre la bouche, la referme. J'hésite. Le regarde s'éloigner. Je m'élance, lui attrape la manche. Il se retourne, fixe ses orbes bleus dans le doré des miennes._

_-Moi c'est Rei._

_Et son immense sourire m'enveloppe et vient faire fondre la glace dans mon cœur._

-Hey Rei tu m'écoute ?

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom.

-Euh oui, je pensais juste à… Quelque chose, je fais en haussant les épaules.

Je pensais à notre rencontre. Je soupir et regarde Len essayer de savoir à quoi je pouvais bien pensés pour ne pas l'écouter parler du nouveau Lara Croft. Je ne réponds pas à ses nombreuses questions. Il ne m'en tient pas rigueur, il a l'habitude que je ne lui réponde pas.

Len est venu me chercher à la fin des cours de l'après-midi, et nous marchons maintenant jusqu'à chez moi. Apparemment il avait déjà prévu de passer la nuit chez moi car il avait ses affaires, il n'avait pas besoin de rentré chez lui pour les prendre.

Nous arrivons rapidement chez moi, j'habite à dix minutes du lycée c'est assez pratique vu que je dois rentrer à pied pratiquement tout le temps. Ma maison est un vulgaire pavillon, comme tant d'autre, un étage, 4 chambres, cuisine, salle de bain, salon, rien de particulier à signaler. C'est basique, simple, c'est chez moi. Ma sœur, Rui, est comme à son habitude allonger sur le canapé crème du salon à regarder la télé, parfois j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle est en première année de fac et, de ce fait, est sensée travailler. Quand on entre, elle se redresse un peu et m'adresse un bref signe de tête, puis elle sourit en voyant Len.

-Salut Len, fait-elle. Ça fessait longtemps, toujours célibataire ?

Non, ma sœur n'est pas intéresser par mon ami, elle est bien trop veille pour lui. Enfin c'est vrai qu'à un moment elle voulait sortir avec lui mais elle ne lui a jamais demandé, par respect pour moi, m'a-t-elle dit lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne le fessait pas. Je crois qu'elle a deviné que je considérais Len plus que comme mon meilleur ami… Enfin, pour en revenir à sa question, c'est une sorte de petit rituel entre les deux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent.

-Et oui toujours, sourit Len en la saluant.

Nous déposons nos sacs près de l'escalier afin de les monter plus tard et allons dans la cuisine. Len s'adosse au mur et me regarde ouvrir le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de lait. Mon ami me regarde fixement et je lui tourne le dos gêné.

-Si tu veux une banane sert toi, tu sais où elles sont, je lui propose afin qu'il arrête de me fixer.

-C'était une fille ?

-Hein ? De quoi ?

Je me retourne vers lui et le regarde sans comprendre. Len c'est redressé et attraper son fruit favori dans la corbeille mais il continue de me regarder intensément.

-Le « quelque chose » à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure, c'était une fille ?

-Euh non pourquoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je m'intéresse aux filles ?

Oh la gaffe ! Pitié faite qu'il ne remarque rien. Je bois une gorger de lait, sans prendre la peine de sortir un verre, de toute façon il y a que moi qui boit du lait dans ma famille. Len sourit et regarde sa banane détachant enfin son regard de moi.

-Non c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre de t'intéresser aux autres personnes. Mais t'avais l'air rêveur et tu souriais un peu, comme si tu pensais à quelqu'un que t'aime bien.

Il épluche sa banane puis me regarde à nouveau un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Donc c'était à quoi ou à qui que tu pensais, qui te rendais si heureux ?

-Hum, a rien d'important. Et je n'étais pas heureux.

-Mais oui, fait Len pas convaincu du tout. Je finirais bien par le savoir de toute façon.

J'hausse les épaules en guise de réponse et bois une nouvelle gorgée de lait. J'adore le lait, si je pouvais ça serait mon unique boisson, mais bon, ils ne veulent pas m'être de lait à la place de l'eau au lycée. La bouteille est presque vide et pour la finir je penche la tête en arrière et secoue légèrement le récipient, quelque gouttes s'échappe de mes lèvres mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je jette la bouteille vide et en prends une autre que je place au frigo. Len me regarde légèrement amuser, je lui lance un regard interrogateur et son sourire s'élargit.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe, certain pourrait penser que le liquide blanc qui coule sur ton menton est autre chose que du lait.

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il dit, lèche le lait qui coule de mes lèvres–pas question de gaspiller- et lui lance un regard noir en rougissant légèrement.

-Surtout quand tu fais ça, rajoute-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme je viens de le faire.

-Oh c'est bon, t'es pas mieux avec ton obsession des bananes, hein ? je réplique avec un petit sourire.

Il me tire la langue et fini son fruit en deux bouchées. Nous sortons ensuite de la cuisine et nous installons sur le canapé que Rui à, incroyablement, abandonnée pour aller travailler. Je lance la ps3 et nous jouons en discutant de tous et de rien jusqu'au repas.

Mes parents ne sont pas là, mon père est en voyage d'affaire et ma mère travail de nuit à l'hôpital. Nous nous fessons des pâtes, enfin Len fait des pâtes, moi je ne sais pas en faire, je ne sais pas cuisiner en fait, et mangeons devant la télé. Rui est sortie avec des amis, nous laissant la maison. On regarde la télé jusqu'à minuit puis montons faire nos devoirs avant de nous coucher.

Comme à chaque fois que Len vient dormir chez moi, j'ai installé un matelas à côté de mon lit pour lui. Une fois chacun installer dans son lit on discute un peu puis la conversation s'arrête d'elle-même et le silence emplis la pièce. Mais alors que j'allais m'endormir la voix de Len retentis dans l'obscurité :

-Rei…

-Hum oui ? je réponds à moitié endormit.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Je me redresse et viens regarder Len depuis mon lit légèrement en hauteur. Ses yeux bleu grand ouverts, brillent grâce à la douce lueur de la lune qui passe entre mes volets mal fermer. Je devine qu'il regarde le plafond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Mon cœur s'accélère un peu dans ma poitrine en le voyant, puis se serre, il est si près mais pourtant si loin…

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu viennes dormir chez moi sur un coup de tête.

Len tourne son regard vers moi, il ne sourit pas.

-Je vais déménager.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de s'arrêté.

-Qu…quoi ?! T-tu plaisante ?

Len ferme les yeux et secoue tristement la tête.

-Non. Je pars à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

-… De… Depuis quand tu le sais ?

-Plusieurs mois, il soupire et rouvre les yeux pour les fixer sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à te le dire.

-…

Je baisse les yeux, le regarder me fait trop mal. J'ai mal.

- … Pourquoi ?

-Pour Rin, elle a trouvé un lycée de ce qu'elle veut faire, mais il est trop loin pour qu'elle puisse y aller et revenir tous les jours.

-Pourquoi elle ne peut pas être en interna ? Ou louée un appart' ? Et pourquoi tu pars avec elle ?

-Tu sais que je ferais tous pour elle. Et puis on ne s'est jamais séparé, je ne pourrais pas la laisser seule.

Je soupire, je sais très bien qu'aucun des arguments que je pourrais avancé ne pourras être retenu. Je le regarde de nouveau et mon cœur ce serre quand je croise sont regard désolé. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber sur lui depuis mon lit. Len ne proteste pas et me prends dans ses bras. Il a toujours été très tactile, au début je trouvais ça bizarre qu'un garçon veuille me faire des câlins puis je m'y suis habituer, et ça ne me déplait pas qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, même si ses câlins n'ont pas la même signification pour lui que pour moi…

-Désolé, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

-Désolé, répété-t-il.

Il me sert d'avantage contre lui et je lui rends son étreinte. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule. J'essaie de retenir mes larmes, il ne faut pas que je pleure, il ne le comprendrait pas, pour lui je ne suis qu'un ami, ça ne justifierai pas mes pleurs.

-Tu vas me manquer, je murmure.

Je n'entends pas sa réponse. Je sombre dans le sommeil, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur lourds.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà la suite de ce qui devais être un two-shot, mais qui finalement sera un peu plus loin. Je dois avouer que la fin de ce chapitre ne correspond pas du tout à ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais bon je l'aime bien ^.^

Donc ce n'est pas fini, il y aura une suite, surement encore une ou deux parties en fonction de mon imagination.

Et... Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire... A si ! Merci pour vos nombreuse reviews, c'est ma fiction qui en a eu le plus, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise autant, surtout que je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête parce qu'il n'y avait aucune fiction de Rei (enfin maintenant grâce à **Yume** y en a 2 ^^)

J'espère que cette partie vous plaira autant que la première, bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Je suis désolé, je regrette, pardonne moi, oublis !**

C'est une douce caresse sur ma joue qui me tire du sommeil. J'ouvre un œil encore brumeux, il fait encore nuit il doit être deux ou trois heures du matin pas plus. Tandis que mes yeux s'adapte peu à peu à l'obscurité, j'aperçois le visage de Len à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux bleus me fixe légèrement inquiet.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, murmure-t-il.

Je me rends compte que c'est sa main qui me caresse la joue. Je veux reculer mais son autre main dans mon dos m'en empêche. Je rougis en réalisant qu'il m'enlace, j'espère qu'il fait assez noir pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

-Tu pleurais, me chuchote-t-il lorsque je lui lance un regard intégrateur. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Je passe ma main sur ma joue, effectivement des larmes coulent encore sur mon visage, je sens Len frémir quand mes doigts frôlent les siens et il retire sa main. J'hésite puis hoche doucement la tête pour répondre à la question de mon ami.

-J'ai rêvé que... je commence avant de m'interrompre.

J'ai rêvé que tu partais loin et que tu m'oubliais.

Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, il ne comprendrait pas.

-Oui, m'encourage Len.

-Que... Des monstres euh dévoraient tous... Toutes les vaches de la terre !

-Hein ? Et c'est ça qui te fait pleurer ?

-Mais tu ne comprends pas : S'il y a plus de vache, il n'y a plus de lait ! m'exclamai-je.

Len me regarde blaser puis me sourit.

-Pff t'es vraiment idiot, tu m'as fait peur pour rien.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

Len ignore ma question et se tourne sur le dos, enlevant enfin ses mains. Il fixe le plafond et le silence revient dans la chambre. J'observe le profil du blond, éclairé par les rayons de la lune qui passe entre mes volets mal fermés, sa peau parait briller et ses lèvres ont l'air si douces …

Je ferme vivement les yeux, c'est quoi ces pensées ?! Len est mon meilleur ami, je ne dois pas avoir de pensés comme ça à son égard, même si je l'aime. Je risquerais de briser notre amitié, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je rouvre les yeux, Len a toujours les siens qui fixe le plafond, je me demande à quoi il pense, il a l'air si innocent, si pur. Je m'approche doucement de lui avant de m'immobilier. Non mais qu'es que je fais ?! Si ça continu je vais finir par lui sauté dessus ! Faut que je trouve un truc pour me distraire euh… Parler, oui c'est bien ça, je dois parler, mais de quoi ? Vite trouve un truc Rei, sinon tu vas finir par violer ton meilleur ami !

-Mm… Tout à l'heure je … euh, tu sais quand tu voulais savoir à quoi je pensais.

-Oui ? dit Len en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Je pensais à euh… Notre rencontre.

Mon blond tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-A notre rencontre ?

-Ou-Oui, je… Je me disais que t'étais vraiment un imbécile pour venir parler pendant des heures à quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas et qui ne te répondais pas.

Le sourire de Len s'élargit et il se tourna complétement vers moi.

-En fait, expliqua-t-il. Tu m'attirais.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me sentis m'empourpré, s'il savait quel effet ces mots avait sur moi… Non mais c'est vraiment un idiot ! Il est au courant qu'on n'utilise pas le mot attirer comme ça ? Non mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas un mot neutre, normalement on l'utile pour quelqu'un de chère, voire de très chère, pas pour un simple ami…

-Je… Je quoi ? bégayai-je.

-Tu m'attirais. En fait, dès la rentrée tu m'avais intrigué : tu mangeais avec des gens plus grand que toi mais tu ne parlais jamais.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais surveillé.

-Le troisième jour de cours tu mangeais tout seul, poursuivit Len comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça, pour moi qui ne supporte pas d'être seul, j'ai trouvais ça bizarre, tu m'as encore plus intrigué. Puis j'ai croisé ton regard.

-Ah oui, je sais mes yeux sont horrible, dis-je.

Je pose mes mains devant mes yeux comme pour les cachés, ce qui n'est pas vraiment utile car vu l'obscurité de la pièce Len ne doit pas voir leur couleur horrible. Je sens le blond bouger à côté de moi.

-Quoi tu plaisante ? Tes yeux sont l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi !

Je crois que je rêve, Len, mon Len, viens de dire qu'il aimait mes yeux ? Mes yeux affreux que je déteste par-dessus tous, Len viens de dire qu'il les aimait ? Je rêve oui ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver, quel beau rêve… J'écarte mes doigts de devant mes yeux et regarde le blond qui c'est redresser sur les coudes et me regarde la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Je secoue la tête et reprends contenance, Len doit avoir dit ça pour ne pas me vexé, ça se saurait si mes yeux étaient vraiment beau.

-Mes yeux sont horribles.

-Ils sont magnifique, souffle Len dans un murmure. A chaque fois que je croise ton regard je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouvaient beaux, ils brillent tellement, comme si c'était des flammes, j'ai envies de plonger dedans, de m'y noyer…

Len semble ailleurs, il me fixe intensément. J'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler, quand je pense aux yeux bleus de Len, je soupire et retire mes mains de mon visage. Len plonge son regard dans le miens, j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir dans ses yeux un éclair de tendresse, mais l'instant d'après il a disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, ce qui est surement le cas. Je ferme les yeux pour échapper à son regard mais quand je les rouvres il me fixe toujours.

-Et cette couleur…

-Jaune œuf ?

-Dorés, t'es yeux sont dorés, me corrige Len. Comme les pièces d'un trésor. Le trésor que tu enferme en toi sous ton mur de froideur, celui que je voudrai atteindre mais que tu refuses de me laisser approcher…

Ses paroles me gênent horriblement, je tourne la tête pour éviter ce regard qui pèse sur moi.

-Len…

-Oui, Rei ?

-Tu entends ce que tu dis ?

-Non je ne m'entends pas, mais je le pense tellement fort…

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est ridicule.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… ça l'es !

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, Rei ?

-Hum.

-Regarde-moi, je préfère que tu me regarde quand on parle.

Je soupire et tourne à nouveau la tête vers Len. Il est accoudé sur le matelas et me regarde d'en haut.

-Content ?

-Très, répond Len en me souriant.

-Hum, et sinon t'as toujours pas fini de raconter pourquoi je t-t'attirer… dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-Ah oui, quand j'ai croisé ton regard, tes yeux mon attiré et j'ai absolument voulut te parler, voilà.

-Pourquoi tu fini ça vite fait ?

Len haussa les épaules.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as répondu ?

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire quand on s'est rencontré je t'ai demandé ton prénom, au départ tu ne voulais pas me répondre mais finalement tu me l'as dit, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais peut-être pas dû, j'ai été con sur le coup.

-Tss idiot, fit Len en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

-Je plaisante, soupirai-je.

-J'espère bien.

Len se pencha vers moi, approchant son visage du mien.

-Hum… Len ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais t'écarté ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben euh… Parce que… Je …

-Je te gène ?

-Non je-

-Tu es gêné que je sois aussi près ?

-Je t'ai dit non, Len tu… Qu'es que tu fais ?

Len s'approche encore plus de moi, je louche sur son visage, il est si près. S'il s'avance de quelques centimètres nos nez ce toucherons, encore un peu plus et il pourrait m'embrasser… Mon cœur s'emballe à cette pensée.

-Len, recule…

Ma voix est presque suppliante, je ferme les yeux et espère qu'il va m'écouter. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il se rapproche encore plus. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, mon souffle s'accélère, il va vraiment m'embrasser ? Non ce n'est pas possible, Len ne peut pas m'embrasser, il ne me voit pas de cette façon, je ne suis qu'un ami pour lui.

Et il ne m'embrasse pas.

C'est moi qui l'embrasse.

Je me suis redressé pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je romps le contact aussi tôt. Je pose une main sur ma bouche, mais qu'es qui m'a pris ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Len me regarde les yeux écarquiller, il porte ses doigts à ses lèvres et les touches comme s'il n'en revenait pas, et c'est surement le cas. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?!

-Je… Je… Suis d-désolé, je murmure en bégayant.

-Rei tu-

Je le repousse sur le côté, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, je n'ai pas envies qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit, j'aurais trop mal. Je me lève et retourne sur mon lit.

-Désolé, oublis. Oublis ça.

Je me couche dos à son matelas, et m'enfuit sous mes couvertures. Mais qu'es que j'ai fait ? Maintenant il va me détester, je le dégoute surement. Je suis qu'un imbécile, pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, j'en avais envie oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis égoïste, à cause de moi notre amitié est briser. J'ai envie de mourir, j'ai honte, je suis un idiot. Rei tu n'es qu'un putain d'idiot ! Je suis…

-Rei, fait la voix de Len étouffé par les draps dans lesquels je me suis enroulé.

Je l'ignore, c'est la meilleure des solutions. Je ne veux pas le regarder en face, ça serais trop douloureux. Je sens le lit s'affaisser à côté de moi, Len a dû monter dessus. Il enlève les couvertures qui me recouvrent, je ferme les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir, ça m'évitera d'avoir à lui parler, même s'il sait très bien que je ne dors pas.

-Rei, pourquoi tu m'as… tu as fait ça ?

Seul le silence lui répond. Len soupir, mais ne laisse pas tomber.

-Rei, répond moi…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur, il ne faut pas que je lui réponde.

-Rei s'il te plait répond moi…

Je ne dois pas cédé…

-Rei…

Non ne cède pas ! Il veut juste t'attendrir !

-Rei, je n'abandonnerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

Tu ne m'auras pas !

-Rei, répond moi.

Non !

-Rei-kun ?

Hn.

Je sens Len s'allonger contre mon dos. Il m'enserre la taille avec ses bras et me sert contre lui. Son souffle frôle mon oreille et me fait frémir. Je ferme fort mes yeux, je ne dois pas lui cédé.

-Rei, murmure Len à mon oreille. S'il te plait… Rei.

Je vais craquer…

-Rei…Je t'en prie…

Et je craque…

-Len… Oublis, s'il te plait oublis.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, je suis désolé, combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? Je suis désolé, je regrette, pardonne moi, oublis !

-Tu regrette ?

-Oui, je regrette.

-Bien…

Je soupir de soulagement, tellement fort que je crois avoir mal entendu la fin de sa phrase.

-Moi je ne regrette pas…

-Quoi ?

Je veux me retourner mais Len qui me sert contre lui m'en empêche.

-Len qu'es que tu as dit ?

Mais il ne me répond pas, se contentant de me serrer d'avantage.

-Len ? Len, répond moi !

-Tu as vu c'est chiant quand on t'ignore hein ?

Oh, alors il a dit ça juste pour pouvoir m'ignorer. Je soupir à nouveau, mais de frustration cette fois.

-Pff idiot.

-Je sais. Bonne nuit Rei.

-Hum, bonne nuit…

Sur ses mots Len enfuit sa tête dans mon cou. Sa respiration deviens très vite régulière signe qu'il s'est endormit. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'il c'est passer et le fait qu'il soit si près de moi, pour pouvoir le rejoindre au plus vite dans le sommeil.

Cette fois ce sont les rayons du soleil qui filtre par la fenêtre qui me réveille. Je ne sens plus la présence de Len dans mon dos, il a du se levé avant moi. Puis en pensant à Len les souvenirs de la nuit me reviennent. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?

-Putain, je marmonne en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

C'est le moment que choisi Len pour entrer. Les gouttes dégoulinant de ses cheveux blonds m'indique qu'il vient de prendre sa douche. Il me sourit en me voyant réveiller.

-Bonjour.

-Hum 'lut.

J'espère qu'il se souvient pas de ce qui c'est passer…

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit, me demande-t-il en insistant bien sur les mots.

Je crois que pour la solution : il a oublié, c'est mort.

Mise en place de la solution numéro 2 : joué les ignorants.

-Hum oui ça va.

Je me lève et me dépêche de quitter ma chambre avant qu'il ne me pose d'autres questions. Je vais me doucher rapidement, ce qui me permet de me détendre légèrement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point cette histoire me stressé. Après m'être doucher et habiller pour le lycée, je vais chercher Len pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Dans le salon on croise Rui allongée comme à son habitude sur le canapé. Je la salut d'un signe de tête pendant qu'elle pose son éternelle question à mon ami.

-'Lut petit frère, bonjour Len. Toujours célibataire ?

-Malheureusement.

Je me retourne en entendant cette réponse inhabituel et dévisage mon ami, qui fixe le sol.

-Malheureusement ? répète Rui.

Le blond soupir et ignore la question, il me dépasse pour aller dans la cuisine. Rui me regarde étonnée.

-Il c'est passer quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Je secoue vivement la tête, un peu trop vivement pour que ce soit vrai, et m'enfuis dans la cuisine tête baisser pour cacher les rougeurs naissantes sur mes joues. Len me tourne le dos mangeant son éternelle banane. J'ouvre le frigo pour prendre la bouteille de lait… Qui n'y ai pas. Je fixe le vide pendant un moment. Je vérifie plusieurs fois, avant de devoir me rendre à la terrible évidence : le lait à bel et bien disparut.

Je referme vivement le frigo et me tourne vers le placard, mais lui aussi et vide. Je me fige, puis pris d'un doute je cours vers le garage où l'on stock les packs de lait, et à ma plus grande surprise, il n'y en a plus. Je reviens dans la cuisine et me laisse tomber sur une chaise sous l'œil étonné de Len.

-Rei, ça va ?

-Il n'y a plus de lait…

-Ah… Mais il y en avait hier pourtant, non ?

-Si…

C'est à ce moment que Rei passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine, l'air émbétée.

-Rei… J'ai oublié de te prévenir…

-Laisse-moi devinez il y a plus de lait ? je lance sèchement.

Elle semble surprise de me ton, c'est que je ne m'énerve pas souvent.

-Euh… Ouais, j'ai fini la bouteille.

-La dernière bouteille…

-Ah ? Merde désolé… Maman iras faire les courses demain.

Elle s'enfuit dans le salon avant que je puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je pousse un énorme soupir et pose mon front contre la table. Demain ? Mais comment je vais tenir moi sans lait ?

-Rei ?

-Je vais mourir…

J'entends la chaise grincer sur le sol à côté de moi et je devine que le blond c'est assis à côté de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon dos dans un geste de réconfort.

-Hum… Tu sais Rei... C'est pas la fin du monde…

-Siii, je réplique dans un gémissement pathétique.

Je sens la main de Len se crisper. Je tourne la tête vers lui, appuyant ma joue contre le métal froid de la table. Le blond semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il me jette un coup d'œil puis fait un petit sourire, il penche la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-J'en ai du lait chez moi.

-C'est loin chez toi, on ne sera pas à l'heure pour le lycée.

-Qu'es qui est plus important, le lycée ou le lait ?

-Tu veux qu'on sèche le lycée ? je fais étonner.

Il me sourit et se redresse, prenant son menton dans ses mains. Je me redresse moi aussi pour l'observer.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine ici, autant en profiter.

Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-J'ai jamais séché de ma vie.

-Il y a une première fois à tout. Aller Rei…

-Mais … et les autres ?

-Les autres ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre. Je soupir, je cherche n'importe quel excuse pour ne pas y aller, je n'ai pas envie de rester seul avec Len toute la journée. Enfin, si j'en ai envie mais j'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver…

-Tes amis.

-Tu es mon seul ami.

Je le regarde surpris.

-Mais-

-Rei, arrête de te chercher des excuses. Les autres ne sont que des connaissances, je veux passer cette journée avec toi, et personne d'autre.

-Mais…

Je cherche une autre raison de refuser, mais ne trouve rien d'autre. Je soupir à nouveau.

-Hum… D'accord, mais je fais ça pour le lait hein ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Len m'adresse un grand sourire, il a l'air ravis que j'aie accepté. J'espère au moins qu'il ne le regrettera pas à la fin de la journée, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il arrive la même chose que cette nuit. Je soupir pour la énième fois. Je me lève et prend de quoi manger, même si je ne peux pas boire de lait tout de suite, il faut quand même que je mange. Mais avant que je puisse finir de manger, un Len tout existé m'agrippe par le bras et m'entraine hors de chez moi. Une fois dehors, il ne me lâche pas et se met à marcher d'un pas vif. J'essaie de m'arrêter mais le blond à plus de force que moi, et je suis obligé de le suivre.

-A-attend Len !

Mon blond s'arrête, se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Je reprends mon souffle, je n'ai jamais été très bon en sport.

-Je… Tu as oublié ton sac !

-Pas grave, répond Len en haussant les épaules. Je le récupérerais plus tard.

-Mais-

-Rei, soupir Len. Pourquoi tu te cherches encore des excuses ?

-Je ne me cherche pas des excuses.

-Tu as si peux envi de passer ta journée avec moi ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ce n'est pas ça… Je…

-Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux aller au lycée, je sécherai tout seul.

-Mais non Len je… Je veux aussi passer ma journée avec toi mais je…

-Oui tu ?

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois, cherchant mes mots, mais je ne les trouve pas. Je soupir et baisse la tête, laissant tomber mes protestations inutiles.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Donc on va chez moi ? Il y a du lait.

-Oui. M-mais ne crois pas que tu peux m'acheter avec du lait.

-Loin de moi cette pensé, répond Len en souriant. Donc, tu es d'accord cette fois ? On y va ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas oublié un truc sur le feu ? Tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi pour une raison débile ?

-Le fait que tu aies oublié ton sac n'était pas une raison débile.

-Oui oui, bien sûr.

-Mais oui ! Bon on y va oui ou non ?

-Avec plaisir.

Len m'adresse un grand sourire et reprend son chemin. En me tirant toujours par le bras.

-Hum… Len ?

-Oui ? Tu as oublié quoi ? Ton cerveau ?

-Juste mon bras, je soupir. Tu pourrais le lâcher ?

-Oh, pardon.

Il desserre sa prise sur mon bras puis laisse glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ma main qu'il prend dans la sienne. Je le regarde surpris, il évite mon regard et continu d'avancer.

-Euh… Len ?

-Oui ? fait-il comme si de rien n'était.

-… Non rien.

Je laisse tomber mes mèches de cheveux sur mon visage pour cacher les rougeurs qui doivent colorer mon visage et ressert mes doigts sur les siens.


End file.
